Digital-to-time converters (DTC) are planned to be introduced in cellular radio circuits. DTCs can simplify radio architectures for wideband LTE (LTE-A), multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) uplink, inter-band and non-contiguous intra-band carrier aggregation by eliminating the need for a local oscillator for each transmission and reception frequency. DTCs can often include multiple stages to provide a desired frequency or desired phase modulation. Some stages can include an interpolator circuit to provide an output phase signal based on temporally offset signals generated by upstream stages of the DTC. Simple interpolator circuits can exhibit nonlinear behaviour, a portion of which can be attributed to contention between inverters of the simple interpolator circuits. Contention free interpolator circuits have been discussed but can suffer from, among other things, high complexity or susceptibility to noise.